


Halloween Gone Bad

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe hosts a costume ball, and Fuji is in charge of Seigaku's costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vile), [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 07-02-2006

It had been a horrible mistake, Kaidoh thought, to let Fuji-senpai pick the team's costumes for the Kantou Region Costume Ball hosted by Hyoutei’s Atobe-buchou. He alternated between glaring at the genius, who stood smiling serenely, and glaring at the green fabric in his hand.

“Fshuu, Fuji-senpai,” Kaidoh pleaded for the nth time that night, “I can’t wear this.”

“Of course you can, Kaidoh,” came the calm reply. “Everyone else is getting into their costumes as we speak. Surely you can do the same.”

“But Fuji-senpai!” he whined.

As Fuji smiled, Kaidoh had a thought that any arguements were not worth the effort. “Momoshiro is already dressed, as is Echizen. I suppose I could tell them that you’re too afraid to wear your costume. I’m sure they won’t be too disappointed.”

Kaidoh sulked, knowing well that any disagreements with Fuji would be a bad idea. Fuji knew everything that happened inside and outside ofthe courts; he rivaled Inui in that knowledge, and the mere thought of that made people cringe. Nodding in defeat, he turned around and took off his shirt.

He had just pulled the green fabric over his head when Fuji said, "Don't forget these," and handed Kaidoh a pair of white tights.

“Fshuu,” was the only thing Kaidoh could think to say.

+++

He couldn’t do this. There was no way in hell that he would go downstairs in this-- this-- thing, he thought wildly. He finally understood why Fuji had suggested that the team meet and get ready at his house: nobody had a chance to escape.

A quiet knock on the door pulled Kaidoh’s petrified gaze away from the full-length mirror. He had been staring at his reflection for the past ten minutes in abject horror.

“Ah! I see you’re done, Kaidoh,” Fuji greeted him with a smile. “Let’s get downstairs. Momoshiro and Echizen are already waiting.”

Kaidoh nodded mutely; he knew he could not win with his senpai. He followed Fuji out the door and down the corridor, noting sulkily that his teammate still didn't have his costume on. The only thing out of the ordinary was the kercheif on Fuji's head that completely covered his hair. He tugged on the stretchy material of the costume and shifted restlessly in the constricting tights.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the other two boys in the room. Momoshiro had donned a pale blue dress with a solid black stripe just under the breastbone, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Echizen wore the exact same thing, except his dress was pink. Their costumes perfectly matched Kaidoh’s green dress; their identical frowns, he thought, were a bonus.

“Saa, don’t you look cute?” Fuji smiled innocently. “Yumiko-neesan and I came to a conclusion that since you were all so tightly bonded, you should match.” He paused, looked around the room, and his expression became purely sadistic. “And since Inui helped you all get together, he’s Professor Plutonium.”

Inui, as if on cue, entered the living room. He wore a white lab coat, black slacks, and a button up white shirt.

“Ah, Buttercup, you shouldn’t frown. There is a twenty nine percent chance that the muscles in your face will freeze if you continue to do so. Blossom, in your case, there is a fifty two percent chance,” he purred.

Momoshiro stifled a snicker as Kaidoh and Echizen scowled even harder. Fuji’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Listen to your daddy, girls,” he cooed before turning to Inui. “Taka-san, Eiji and Oishi should be here soon. I have to get ready, so will you get the door when they arrive?”

“Of course, Fuji. Will Tezuka be arriving with them?” Inui replied.

“He’s already here,” Fuji answered cryptically. Inui merely nodded.

Fuji left the room, but before anyone could speak, somebody knocked on the door. Inui excused himself, only to return moments later with Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kawamura in tow.

Kikumaru usually bright red hair had turned a shocking shade of bubblegum pink, possibly by the means of a washable dye. Just like the other two, he wore a plain black kimono with a white sash tied around his waist with a sword tucked into the sash. Oishi had dressed similiarly, except for an eyepatch coverying his left eye and an extremely ugly wig with spikey hair and bells at the tips. Kawamura, on the other hand, wore thick, rectangular glasses that- Kaidoh was certain of it- he had borrowed from Inui. His brown hair parted on the left and fell over his forehead, making him look downright creepy.

“Why do they get to be BLEACH characters and we’re stuck as the Powerpuff Girls?” Momoshiro cried. “They look cool!”

“Nya!” Eiji taunted. “We wouldn’t look as cute as you three in dresses. And just look at Ochibi!” he explained and lunged at Ryoma.

“Kikumaru-senpai,” Echizen gasped as he struggled for air, “I can’t breathe!”

Oishi pulled his doubles partner away from the freshman and loosely wrapped an arm around his waist. “Eiji,” he reprimanded gently, “you can’t choke Echizen every time you see him.”

“Hoi,” Eiji replied dejectedly. “But Ochibi is so cute!”

Taka-san, who stood next to Kaidoh, looked around and asked, “Where’s Fujiko and Tezuka?”

“Fuji-senpai went upstairs to get ready,” Momoshiro informed him. “I’m not sure about Buchou. I haven’t seen him all day.”

“He was in Fuji-senpai’s room earlier,” Echizen spoke up.

Further conversation stopped dead as Tezuka entered the living room. Everyone stared at their captain dressed in tight, black leather pants and a button up purple silk shirt. His glasses were gone and a gold earring glinted faintly in his right ear.

“B-buchou,” Momoshiro gaped.

“I see Fuji talked you into cosplaying Gravitation, Tezuka,” Oishi said with amusement. “I didn’t think he’d get his way this time.”

“This was the lesser of seventeen evils,” Tezuka replied dryly.

“Saa, you weren’t complaining earlier, Buchou-sama,” a soft voice spoke.

If the team had been gaping at their captain in leather, their jaws hit the ground when they saw Fuji’s costume. He wore tight blue jeans- with more rips than it was decent- black biking gloves, and straps of studded leather around his chest that connected to a dog collar around his neck. A silk red shirt bunched up around his elbows, and his hair, usually a soft shade of brown, was a shade of pink so deep, that in the right light it looked purple.

“Hoi!” Eiji exclaimed as he threw his arms around his best friend. “Buchou's letting you out like that?”

“Do you like it, Eiji?” Fuji asked.

Kikumaru nodded, and Fuji turned to Kaidoh, Echizen, and Momoshiro. “Do you want different costumes?” Fuji smiled, and Kaidoh felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Yes, Fuji-senpai,” Momoshiro answered.

“I have three costumes that match mine, if you’d rather wear those,” he offered graciously. "We could go together as the band Bad Luck."

All three boys vigorously shook their head at the prospect of looking like models from _Bondage Weekly_. “No thank you!” they all cried. “We’ll take the dresses,” Momoshiro quickly added.

Fuji sighed. “It seems that I won’t get the rest of Bad Luck. That's so sad, don't you think, Buchou-sama?”

Tezuka merely closed his eyes. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon, Fuji.”

“I know,” Fuji replied lightly. “But before we leave, Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh, and you need your wigs.” 

The boys gulped collectively as Fuji handed each of them a wig. Suddenly, the Bad Luck costumes didn't look so bad. Unfortunately, they had no more time to change their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by the fabulous [Zhynchan](http://zhynchan.livejournal.com/) is [here](http://potfics.livejournal.com/510396.html?thread=768444#t768444)


End file.
